12 Christmas Wishes
by waterrain
Summary: Bakura tells Ryou about his wishes and Ryou says that they won't come true. Bakura is out to prove Ryou wrong. Will it work or will Bakura fail?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh

----------

Ryou just asked Bakura what item he wants and Bakura smirked. Ryou sighs and thought to himself 'Why did I bother asking?'

Bakura repiled "Hmm what I want...That Ra damn Pharaoh tied up under my tree gagged, 12 boxes of match's, 2 gallons of gas and two feet of rope. Also I want Malik to stop stealing my damn hidden house keys, the freindship freak to become mute, You to not be such a wuss and to have 2,000 dollars. Then I want Seto's brother to stop stalking me, the shrimp to stop smiling, Marik and Malik to stop taking pictures of me then adding it to their freaky shrine of me. Finally for there to be world peace so I can easily enslave everyone and everything."

Ryou stated "Bakura I just wanted to know what item...Not your 12 wishes...that will not come true."

Bakura sneered "So what I had to say it and it needed to be said."

Ryou snickered and said to him "To answer your 'wish list' in order.Okay for starters You can't kill Yami---"

Bakura snapped "I will get him some leather that will choke him as a gift then let him die."

Ryou sighs and muttered "And that is why no one trust's your gift's."

Ryou stated "I would not trust you with match's, 2 gallons of gas and rope...Malik will not stop your wish is in vain.I wish Tea would shut up---"

Bakura smirked and said to Ryou "I could cut out her voice box and her to---"

Ryou stated "No because Yugi is Tea's friend..."

Bakura rolled his eyes and stated "So what who cares."

Ryou stated "I'm not a wuss. Who would give you 2,000 dollars? I highly doubt Seto's brother will stop stalking you because you saved his life."

Bakura sneered "I was after the money damnit. If I knew this would of happen...I should of left him to die."

Ryou sighs and repiled "Your one cold hearted bitch. Yugi will not stop smiling cause he is my boy fr---"

Bakura shudders and then said to Ryou "Gross...I can't believe you have someone like that...Wait I do because your a wuss...Hmm Wuss plus Annoying equals an annoying wuss...Great pairing."

Ryou said to him "Stop laughing already. Now Malik and Marik will not stop until you screw one of them or both of them...Hah like there will ever be world peace Bakura...Keep on dreaming on. Hah think it will happen?"

Bakura yelled "World peace will happen and when it does I'm ready!"

Ryou sighs then asked him "Why did I even bother asking?"

Bakura repiled while smirking "You are not the brightest of people."

Ryou snapped "Shut up Bakura. Look who is talking. You didn't even know what a lawyer does at all until Malik's sister told you."

Bakura flips Ryou off and then yelled "My wishes shall come true!"

Ryou yelled back "No they won't Bakura!"

Bakura slammed the door shut and went to Malik's house.

-----

Please Review and No Flames. Thank You.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bakura View**

I walked up to Malik's house and opened the door to hear shouting. Malik and his sister were yelling about who they think is hotter. Me or The Pharaoh.

I rolled my eyes and then stated "I'm way more hotter than that damn Pharaoh."

Malik's sister glared at me harshly and stated "Shut up you damn Tomb Robber."

Holy shit she has about two feet of rope and tied me to Malik then left.

Malik grins and then said to me "Your ass is firm Kura."

Damn Malik's sister and Malik, but looks like I got two feet of rope as a 'Gift'. I slipped out of it and gathered the rope together then stole one of their paper bags to put the rope inside. I only have eleven more left.

Malik grins at me and stated "I have two gift's for you Kura."

He handed me two gallons of gas and then said to me "And you can have sex with me."

I sneered "No and your always asking me to have sex with you. My answer is still Hell No Malik. Bye and nevermind."

I left Malik wondering and now I have ten things left. I'm going to Marik's house and plot. Of course then a bird shit on my head and now instead of plotting I will be taking a shower in Marik's house.

TBC

_Please Review and please no flames Thank you. More reviews will make me want to upload faster._


	3. Chapter 3

**Bakura View**

I have no feelings towards anyone, Wait I lied for I feel hate and yes I do not have any sexual needs towards anyone at all. Damn Malik for bugging me and damn that bird. If only I had a gun and that bird would of been killed by me. Alas no gun equals no killing of that bird for those animals can fly.

I walked inside of Marik's house, He tried to say Hi, but I shoved him. I went to the bathroom, locked the door and took a shower. Hah and Marik is most likely wondering what the hell and I cackled. Finally done showering and I dried off then dressed back into my black outfit. No not leather like that damn Pharaoh.

I opened the door and Marik asked me "What the hell was that for Bakura?"

I repiled "Malik then a damn bird enough said."

Marik nodded and then said to me "Here is your gift."

Yes it was 12 box's of match's and now only let's see nine things left. Of course I did not say Thank You and just left. Now to the Pharaoh's/Yugi's house and time to make Yugi not smile.

TBC

_Please Review and please no flames Thank you. More reviews will make me want to upload faster._


End file.
